


Running Away

by StreetDancer



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Course Language, Fights, Getting Back Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sex, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StreetDancer/pseuds/StreetDancer
Summary: Harry and Eggys get into a massive fight after a botched mission, Harry shows his true colours as Eggsy only knows of the tailored man to be calm and collective, but this wasn't Harry, and when he even thinks of hitting Eggsy, Eggsy runs.Now it's up to Harry to find the younger Kingsman and mend their broken bond.





	1. Chapter 1

Eggsy was thrown into the room, tripping over a little before catching himself on one of the armchairs, he spun around to see Harry locking the door before turning to him. His eyes were wide with anger, pure evil, the umbrella was held tightly in his iron grip.

'I told you to stay up on the mountain, but no, you wanted to come down and mess the whole bloody thing up!'.

Harry snarled, advancing on Eggsy, who moved around the armchair, trying to keep a good distance, even though he knew he shouldn't be frightened of his mentor, 'I know, and I'm sorry, I knew you were down there, but I saw them coming and I couldn't get a hold of you, the stupid mic wasn't working'.

'That doesn't matter, you could've gotten yourself killed!'

'But If I left you, you would've died!'

'I'm fine with that, as long as you get away safely!'

Eggsy threw him a disgusted look, 'you've already botched so many other missions, this is getting too ridiculous, what am I going to do with you!?' Harry snarled, but it seemed like he was talking to himself, 'Harry, please, I know what I did was stupid, but I was scared, for you and I, I didn't -'.

'You didn't think, was what you did!'

'Oh come on, will you calm down Harry!'

'You're telling me to calm down!?'

Harry had moved around the armchair quickly, catching Eggsy off guard, pushing him into the bookshelf, 'Harry, don't... You're angry, you need to take some breaths', 

'Shut up!'.

Harry was losing his mind, he could remember everything when Eggsy had thrown himself out of the bushes, blocking Harry from the bullets, fear and dread had filled Harry when the bullets had hit Eggsy, but the good thing was that the suits were bulletproof. It still angered him greatly that he could've lost Eggsy in that fleeting moment.   
Harry had brought himself out of his stupor when he felt Eggsy struggling out of his grip, he pulled Eggsy forward and smashed him back into the bookshelf, 'shit! Harry, what the hell!?' Eggsy swore, trying to rub the back of his head, 'I don't know why I told you to come here, to enrol, you're only going to get yourself killed!'

Eggsy glared at Harry and before he knew it, he had spat in his Mentor's face, both men froze, it was silent, Eggsy knew he was in for more trouble, Harry let go of him and wiped the spit off his glasses, though he looked calm, Eggsy knew Harry was fuming from the inside, suddenly the umbrella was lifted up high and Eggsy's reflexes sprung to life, he threw himself to the side, seeing the umbrella miss him, crashing to the ground he looked up at Harry, who as frozen, staring at the object in his hand and then to Eggsy, not seeming to comprehend what had just happened, but before Harry could say anything, Eggsy had gotten to his feet, unlocked the door and ran out. 


	2. Chapter 2

Eggsy through the house, there was a place for him to go when he was frightened, he wasn't a child, but it was almost like a safe place for him, sometimes if a mission got too much for him he would go off to his safe place and contemplate about what he would do.  
Never had he knew would he ever use it because of Harry, his own mentor was going to strike him, Eggsy slowed down as he went up the stairs, Harry wasn't searching for him, at least now yet. Eggsy knew he was in trouble, what he did was unthinkable, yes he could've died, but he wanted to die instead of Harry.

He examined the room, it was quiet, the sunlight spilled into the room, he sighed and raked his fingers through his hair, he needed rest, it was all he needed. He unbuttoned his shirt and sprawled out onto the couch, feeling the warm sun on his chest. Sighing he looked up at the ceiling, remembering the anger in Harry's face had scared to such a point.

He closed his eyes and dreamed.

 

*                  *

 

Harry was beginning to panic when he couldn't find Eggsy anywhere, Merlin was in his office when Harry found him, 'Merlin, have you seen Eggsy?'

'No, why?'

'We had a little fight and he ran off'.

Harry didn't want to tell him too much, his pride taking over most of the confession, he wanted to find Eggsy, to apologize greatly, striking his own student was the worse he could do. Merlin took off his glasses, 'no, sorry, I haven't seen him, but I know he hasn't left the house, so he should be around'. 

'Thank you'.

'Try upstairs, I don't know if it was Roxy of Eggsy, I'd say Roxy would know where he is'.

Harry nodded before heading to the stairs, he could hear someone, up there. When he reached the top he saw Roxy, 'oh hey there Harry, you looked rather flushed, are you alright?' She asked, her hair was out and her suit was straightened, 'yes, I'm alright, just looking for Eggsy, he hasn't left has he?'

'No, I believe he hasn't, he went to his safe place'.

'Safe place?'

Harry saw her freeze, seemed like something she wasn't supposed to say, 'Roxy, where's his safe place, I need to speak to him immediately', he could see the hesitation on her face before she pointed to the bookshelf in the far corner, 'You'll have to find your way from there, he's not going to be happy when he finds out I've told you'.

Harry nodded before pushing past her, examining the bookshelf, he had a way around it, turning his glasses on he examined the multiple fingerprints and was able to get a hold of Eggsy's prints. He pulled down about three books, smiling when he heard a click and the shelves moved to the side. Harry didn't move, he wasn't afraid, he was thinking, was this a good idea? He shook the thought from his head and quickly made his way down the little hall, he could see a room at the end, sunlight spilled onto a couch that was currently occupied. Eggsy.

Harry stopped in his tracks, watching Eggsy, who lay on his back, his shirt was unbuttoned, seeing the bruises from the mission, littering his body, as usual, Eggsy would never nurse them, Harry wasn't going to wake him. Instead, he placed the umbrella down and silently moved over to the younger man's side, kneeling down and watching him, Eggy's chest rose and fell, the sunlight bathed his skin. Harry couldn't help it, he leaned over and gently pressed his lips onto Eggy's, feeling the boy's breath hitch when there was contact, a mumble broke through Eggsy's mouth, but Harry didn't open his eyes, he kissed Eggsy slowly, so gentle, he was afraid that he would hurt him. Eggsy opened his eyes to see Harry up close, his lips locked with his, not knowing what to do, he didn't move, just let Harry do what he wanted. A good fifteen minutes had gone by until Harry broke away, both staring at each other quietly until realization hit him. 'Oh god Eggsy, I didn't mean -'. 

'Oh god Eggsy, I didn't mean -'. 

'Don't worry, you're fine... Kiss me again'.

'I wasn't going to hit you, I never was going to, it just happened, I was just so afraid'.

But Eggsy was having none of it, he grabbed the back of Harry's neck and brought him down into another kiss, their lips locked and teeth clashed, both frowned from the pain, but only for a few seconds. Harry had crawled on top pf Eggsy, his hands gliding over the young Kingsman's chest, working out had paid off greatly. 

Harry lowered himself slowly onto Eggsy, trying not to crush him, but Eggsy was heavier than him, so what was he worried about? Eggsy smiled into the kiss and groped around Harry's body. They broke apart in order to breath.

'Fuck me'.

'Don't worry, I'm heading straight there'.

Both had quickly stripped, Harry hissed when he felt the sunlight hitting his bare back, he swooped down and kissed Eggsy again, he rolled his hips against him, feeling the hardness between them. 

'Turn over, I'm going in'.

Harry whispered into Eggsy's ear, Eggsy didn't hesitate as he pulled himself over, getting comfortable, Harry took a deep breath and spat on his hand, he had no lube, who knew they were going to make love?  
He pushed in, and by god did it hurt, Harry gasped in pain, trying to breathe normally, trying to push further in, but failing miserably, Eggsy tried to move away from him.

'Oh god, it hurts!'

'Just hold on and relax, I can't go in any further, you're pushing against me!'

Harry gripped Eggsy's wrist, pinning them down tightly as he pushed himself more, Eggsy screamed in pain, and Harry wanted to pull out, but he had gotten this far and Eggsy wasn't letting him go.

'That's it Eggsy, take me in, I can't pull out, it's too much!'

Harry hissed, trying not to cum at the same time, at what seemed like hours had gone past, Harry was finally seated inside, both gasping for air, 'move', Eggsy whimpered and Harry rolled his hips and Eggsy hissed, 'are you okay?' Harry asked and Eggsy nodded, 'yeah, just not used to it, just try moving again'. Harry began rolling his hips and Eggsy groaned, a smile broke across Harry's face, 'you like that don't you?' He lent down and whispered into Eggsy's ear. 

'Oh god yes!'

He pushed down onto Harry and Harry winced, trying to hold himself together, but Eggsy wouldn't stop, 'I'm cumming!' Harry strained and Eggsy wrapped his arms around Harry's frame, feeling the explosion inside, Harry tried to hold himself back as he flowed inside of the younger man, riding off the orgasm lazily before falling down onto Eggsy.

'God that was amazing'.

Eggsy laughed and Harry smiled, pulling himself up and kissing Eggsy once more. 

 

**You think I should continue guys?**

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To the point that Harry can be quite possessive

Harry eyed Merlin, who was sitting across from him, Harry was now Arthur after the betrayal, he was hurt, but he was still here. Eggsy was still trying to get over the fact that the last Arthur attempted to kill him, and if Harry were there he would've gone ballistic.

'So, what're your plans for Eggsy?'

Merlin's voice broke through Harry's stupor, 'I don't want him to go anywhere else, what he went through was very dangerous, I don't know if he can do this'.

'But Harry, you brought him -'.

'I am aware that I brought him into the Kingsman, that's my fault which will bare on my shoulders'.

'Then you'll have to shoot him with the Amnesia dart'.

'I prefer not to'.

Merlin looked over his glasses at Harry, 'you're that close huh?' A smile played on the thinner man's face and Harry winked at him and sipping his whiskey. Outside, Eggsy was staring out the window, Roxy was with him too, 'Eggsy, I hope you're alright'.

'Yeah, I'll be fine, to be honest, I've never been better'.

Roxy threw him a concerned look before continuing to stare out the window, it was raining outside, they watched couples trying to fight through the storm as they made their way to work.

'How's your mother and sister going?'

'They're going great, it's Daisy's birthday tomorrow, thinking of going'.

Roxy opened her mouth to speak, but Eggsy had stopped her, 'look I know Arthur had told me not to leave the building, but this is my family, I will be going great lengths to see them, I don't care if I die along the way'.

'I dare you to say that to Arthur'.

Roxy joked, all the while giving him a worried glance, suddenly they heard movement from behind and a familiar voice was heard, 'say what exactly to me? Eggsy turned his head to see Harry standing a few metres away from both of them, god he looked ravishing, his hair slicked back, his white shirt tucked into his pants in an adorable fashion, the gun holster strap biting into Harry's shoulder, refining his well-toned muscles. He had his head cocked a little to the side and those steely eyes staring straight at the both of them, more so Eggsy.

'Oh, nothing... Just talking about running around in the rain'.

Eggsy had coughed up a horrible lie, but Harry knew him way better then that, he moved closer, onto Eggsy's left, not bothering Roxy one bit, 'running in the rain? Where about's are you planning on running off to now?' Harry had Eggsy pinned now and the young Kingsman knew that he would be taken down after lying to Arthur. He knew he had to confess.

'It's my sisters birthday coming up, mum invited me -'.

'No'.

Eggsy's mouth twitched in irritation, but he didn't say anything for a few minutes, Harry was looking out the window as well before moving away, leaving the two alone, but before disappearing back into his office he spoke over his shoulder to Eggsy, 'if you need to talk to me, I'll be free later on in the day'.   
With that, he closed the door behind him, cutting all ties for now.

'I'm sorry Eggsy'.

'It's alright, you don't need to apologise, I'm going to have a chat with him a bit later'.

'You know you don't have any valid excuse'.

'Can't my sister's birthday be a valid reason!?'

'I guess not to Arthur'.

Eggsy gritted his teeth, valid or not, Eggsy was going to fight, he didn't like being cooped up in the building for long periods of time, it was sending him over the edge. 

 

**************

 

Merlin grinned at Harry, who had returned and slumped back into his seat, 'what's the matter now? Is it something Galahad said?' Merlin chuckled and Harry nodded, 'he want's to go and see his sister for her birthday', Merlin shook his head, 'he can't'.

'Exactly, but I'm guessing I'm up for a fight later on'.

'I'll start making the hot drink later on then?'

'By all means, go for it'.

Harry took off his glasses and leaned back into the chair, he was up for another massive headache, by god he hated the mere fact that Eggsy would step foot outside the building, he didn't want anything to happen to him, not when there was so much mess going around.

 

***************

 

It had seemed like ages when Eggsy had found Merlin brewing the drink, 'hey there Merlin, is Arthur still in his office?' Eggsy asked and Merlin nodded, 'yeah, he hasn't moved, If I'd known better, he been waiting for you'. Eggsy smiled and thanked him before rushing off, a whole lot of adrenalin erupted through him as he saw the door to Harry's office, but the moment he knocked and heard Harry's voice, the rush was gone, why now? Eggsy swallowed hard before entering the room.

There was Harry, sitting at his desk, going through paperwork, his glasses were on, so when Eggsy made himself known, he looked over the rim, god Eggsy felt so turned on, his mind was jumbled, but he couldn't let that get in the way.

'Yes?'

'I need to talk to you about my sister's birthday'.

He saw Harry close his eyes and then place the pen down on the papers, leaning back into the chair and taking his glasses off, showing his steely eyes, 'look, I know you despise the idea of me going outside, but they're making it a private function and no one will know -'.

'No Galahad'. 

_Galahad?_

Harr obviously meant business if he addressed Eggsy with his actual name, 'Ha - Arthur please, I know it's dangerous, but she's my sister and -'.

'I said no, and that's final... In fact, I order you not to -'.

'ARE YOU SERIOUS, YOU CAN'T DO THAT!'

Eggsy wanted to throw himself out the window, he just yelled at the head of Kingsman, he was about to die, but Harry was holding his composure, he already knew Eggsy's attitude, he knew the young man like the back of his hand.

'I have given you an order, and if you disobey, then there will be serious consequences'.

'Come on Harry, you cant do this! She's my sister, I can't miss it!'

'You'd have to this year'.

'No!'

Harry stood up quickly, startling Eggsy, but not scaring him off, 'look, I know it may be dangerous, but nothing Daisy needs me, and I don't care if I die trying to get there!'

Eggsy knew he had crossed the line when he saw Harry's eyes widen with anger, Eggsy backed away a little when the older Kingsman rounded the table to stand in front of Eggsy, towering over him.

'Would you like to repeat that?'

Harry asked, lowering his head a little to look Eggsy straight in the eye, though Eggsy was a little frightened, he knew that Harry used that against him to get what he wanted'.

'I don't have to repeat myself, Harry, you heard perfectly clear'.

Eggsy returned to glare and before he knew it, Harry had grabbed his shoulder, spun him around and shoved him out of the room, 'I think we're done here, wear your glasses with you at all times, there is a tracking device on there, and that is an order!' With that, Harry slammed the door, leaving Eggsy alone outside, his heart was racing, not because of the moment he just had with Harry, but because he was making a decision he knew that would get him killed. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

'You actually said that to him? I'm surprised you didn't get kicked out'.

Roxy said as she sat across from Eggsy in the living room, 'I know, I was fucking, frightened, but hopefully, I should be fine', Roxxy rubbed her temples, 'I don't know Eggsy, you're treading on thin ice at the moment'.

'I've always been known to do that'.cc

'Eggsy'.

Roxy glared at him and he chuckled, 'alright, calm down, he knows where I am, so what I'm going to do is put my glasses on JB'. Roxy couldn't help but laugh, 'by God, you're going to die'.

'Yeah, but think about it, Harry's going to be following a fucking dog around my apartment'.

Roxy shook her head, 'oh I hope you get out of this alive Eggsy'. 

'I will Roxy, don't worry, I will'.

 

 

*************

 

Eggsy quickly had gotten dressed, his glasses were on his desk next to the bed, 'hey, JB, come here', Eggsy clicked his fingers, catching the little dogs attention, JB flopped down onto the floor next to Eggsy, 'hey, I'm gonna strap these -'. Eggsy stopped himself, he was talking to his fucking dog about his plan,  _just skip it Eggsy_. He grabbed the elastic band and attached the glasses, he swore JB looked at him quizzically before rushing off, Eggsy prayed that the glasses wouldn't fall off. He grabbed his phone and dialled his mother's number.

'Hey Eggsy, are you able to come today?'

'Hey mom, yeah, I'm just leaving, I'll see you soon alright, love you'.

He quickly grabbed the present he had spent to carefully wrapping and put it under his arm, grabbing his keys and cloak before heading out.

 

**************

 

Daisy was beautiful, she was dressed in a floral dress with high pigtails, 'you look amazing Daisy!' Eggsy said after hiding his present away from her. His mom was standing with some of her friends when she spotted him and in seconds he was in a bear hug.

'Oh it's been so long, how's work been going?'

'It's been going great, I love it'.

He wasn't going to tell her that he may die because of this, he wanted to be normal, he knew Harry wanted to protect him, for christ sake, they had sex, they were official, Eggsy as his, but not for now, he prayed that JB was doing okay with his glasses and that he hasn't eaten them.

 

*************

 

Merlin frowned when he watched Eggsy on his screen, he was ordered by Harry to keep on eye the younger recruit when he was unable to, Eggsy may be sleeping, but he was int he kitchen, maybe he was eating.

'How's Eggsy going?'

Harry had come into the room, he shuffled the papers on the desk and smiled Merlin, but caught onto the confused look Merlin was giving the screen. Harry slowly made his way over to the monitor and had a look, sure enough, Eggsy was in the apartment above them, but he was so still.... Harry rubbed his eyes before throwing his papers down on the desk, 'I'm going to see if he's alright', he said, but he knew better, he had a feeling he knew where Eggsy was, but he was just going up to make sure.  
He knocked on Eggsy's door, nothing, only the barking of JB, 'shit', Harry said as she brought out his watch and pressed it on the doorknob, hearing the clicking sounds, he pushed the door open to be greeted by JB........... And Eggsy's glasses strapped to the dog. Harry didn't know whether to kill Eggsy or stay calm, Eggsy had disobeyed him, and Harry knew where he was. 

 

**************

 

Eggsy sipped the cola, watching Daisy as she began opening the presents, 'oh that's a massive box, I wonder what's inside', everyone had gathered around, Eggsy looked up to see if he knew anyone, he knew some, but there were some strange faces, a woman, she was short and sported a blonde look, her eyes seemed to be so focused on the package, she then noticed that he was staring at her and she smiled, but not a friendly one, it was different, and that's what freaked him out. His mind had clicked the moment he saw her smile, and in a flash, he had brought his leg out, his foot connecting with the parcel. His mom didn't say anything, if he ha reacted like that, it meant that there was something wrong, and he was right, seconds later the parcel exploded, pushing everyone off the ground, Eggsy was able to catch himself, he cursed when he didn't have his gun, or his glasses, no one at Kingsman would know of this attack.

The lady was standing in front of him, and in her hand was a gun, shit. He stared at her, knowing that she was juggling with his life, 'prepare to die Kingsman', she was about to pull the trigger when a shot rang out and she screamed, falling to the ground, the gun clattering harmlessly away from her. Eggsy turned to see Harry at the door, dressed, glasses and all, with a steaming gun in his hand, his eyes were telling Eggsy to hurry the fuck up. More men from the Kingsman had filed in, making sure everyone was okay. Eggsy was about to help when a firm grip caught him, and he knew it was Harry, he was in so much trouble'.

 

The moment they got back to the building, Harry had literally hauled Eggsy up the stairs and into his office, locking the door and turning to Eggsy, complete anger filled his gaze.

'I GAVE YOU AN ORDER AND YOU DISOBEYED YET AGAIN!'

Eggsy flinched at Harry's tone, he hadn't ever made Harry scream at him, it was unmanly of him, but he deserved it, 'YOU'RE BLOODY LUCKY I ACTUALLY WENT OVER AND CHECKED ON YOU, ONLY TO SEE THAT YOU'VE STRAPPED YOUR FUCKING GLASSES TO THE DOG!' Eggsy could help but smile, it was quite funny actually, Harry caught the smile and grabbed Eggsy by the back of his neck, immobilizing the man, 'DON'T YOU FUCKING SMILE AT ME, YOU COULD'VE DIED, I COULD'VE LOST YOU!'

It was Eggsy's turn to be pissed off, 'OH FOR CHRIST SAKE HARRY, IT'S NOT ALWAYS ABOUT YOU!'

Harry shoved Eggsy forward, eyes boring down on him, 'NO, IT'S NOT ALWAYS ABOUT ME, BUT WE'RE TALKING ABOUT YOU RISKING YOUR LIFE!' Harry put his hands up in defeat, 'you know what? No missions for six months'. Eggsy was ready to explode, 'I DON'T CARE IF YOU WON'T LET ME GO, HOW'RE YOU GOING TO STOP ME, FOR ALL YOU KNOW I COULD GO, ROGUE!'

Then Harry stepped up to him, trapping Eggsy between himself and the office table, his eyes said it all, 'you even dare go rogue, I will kill you'. Eggsy's heart was racing, but he managed a few more words, 'try it, Harry, I'm up for anything', but he knew Harry would win, Eggsy wasn't armed at all, he was bare.   
Suddenly Eggsy found himself on the ground, looking up at Harry, who was hunched over him, the look of pure anger bearing down on him, 'hit me with your best shot!' Eggsy snarled, Harry had raised his hand, ready to hit him, but stopped, he seemed to be contemplating before getting up.

'You're not to go on any more mission for a whole year, is that clear, another order, I hope you do not disobey, meet me up in your apartment and don't be late'.

'I won't be late, it's my -'.

'Galahad!'

Eggsy shut his mouth,  _oh shit_.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry was sitting in the living room when Eggsy arrived, they had done their duties for the day and the sun as now setting, Eggsy was unsure what to do when he had locked the door and taken a step into the living room, Harry was staring out the window, his face was tired and expressionless. Eggsy cleared his throat and Harry looked at him from a side on and Eggsy wanted to crawl under his bed.

'Sit down'.

Harry's voice seemed to crack, but he didn't budge, Eggsy sat across from him, 'so... Eggsy, do you know who that woman was?' Harry asked, all too casually, Eggsy looked up and shook his head, Harry sighed, 'she was a very dangerous woman, part a clan who is currently roaming free, this is why I didn't want you to go out'. Eggsy opened his mouth to throw back a retort but realised he didn't have one.

'You'd better have a better excuse'.

Harry glared at him, Eggsy hated this, whenever Harry bested him, 'you're not my father Harry, you should give me space -'.

Harry sprung up, and lunged at Eggsy, pushing him down onto the couch, 'for Christ sake Eggsy! You haven't been listening to a word I've said!'

'I heard you, she was a dangerous woman from a clan that's -'.

'Don't be smart, you didn't have your glasses, you didn't have a gun, If I hadn't of come you would've died!'

'So?'

Harry looked at him incredulously, before pushing his down further into the couch, 'ow, get off me, Harry'!' But he kept on pushing, 'this is getting ridiculous Eggsy, I could've lost you, and you obviously don't care!'

'Of course, I care, I didn't mean to say it okay!'

Harry glared down at him before straddling Eggsy in the most ungentlemanlike way and caged Eggsy in, 'you've upset me greatly'.

'For heaven's sake, if I hadn't of gone, then my family would've died!'

Eggsy was right and Harry tried to find a way around it, 'even so, you should've had your glasses with you and pistol of some sort!'

Both were silent, and it was killing Eggsy, being straddled by Harry, he looked away in anger, 'Harry, I'm sorry, but I'm here aren't I?' Harry had gotten off him in anger, 'don't say pure luck, you're treading on thin ice now'.

'I thought I always was?'

Harry didn't say anything, just turned and left.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

A month, a flipping fucking month that Harry hadn't spoken to Eggsy, Eggsy's mum and sister had been treated and were allowed to return home, as long as it was under supervision.  
Eggsy looked up from his paperwork when Harry had walked in, the usual cold shoulder, though Eggsy knew that he practically deserved whatever happened to him, it was horrible. So he went along with it, Harry wasn't the only person who spoke to, so he would just turn to Roxy. He continued reading the paperwork once again, these were blueprints of a machine that Roxy had found, now they had it in their hands, they knew it would be easier to see what they were currently dealing with. He hadn't noticed that Harry was calling him, trying to get his attention, he looked up, rather dazed, but there.

'Sorry, you said something?'

Eggsy said apologetically and he could see no humour in Harry's expression, 'we need to talk', was all he said and he turned to the door, looking over his shoulder for Eggsy to move, Eggsy quickly put the blueprints down and followed Harry out and into his office where he locked the door so no one could come in, or better yet, no one could get out.   
The older Kingsman turned to Eggsy, leaning against the door, eyeing Eggsy off, 'uh... Is there anything I could do for you?' Eggsy asked and he was a little turned on when Harry smirked, 'how're you holding up?' The question was quite straightforward, Eggsy had been banned from taking missions for a whole year, but to be honest, he didn't really mind, the mission he's heard about were way out there, some of the Kingsmen had been gravely injured.

'I'm doing fine'.

'You don't look fine'.

Eggsy rolled his eyes and turned away from Harry, he didn't have time for this, the blueprints had to be looked over, he was the only one to do so, suddenly he felt warm, but firm hands grasp his shoulders, massaging him. Harry's body was behind him, radiating heat, it turned him on greatly when the taller man leaned down and whispered in his ear, 'you need to rest, there are others who need to do their job'.

Eggsy tried to shrug him off, but Harry held on tightly, 'Arthur, I need to go', but Harry ignored him as he wrapped his arms around Eggsy's waist and that's when Eggsy knew no more, the kiss on his neck was gentle and caring, he continued staring out the window, feeling Harry against him, he hissed when Harry's glasses touched his warm skin.

'Sorry'.

Harry mumbled in between kisses, his right hand travelled down past Eggsy's navel, and began working at his belt, Eggsy's heart was beating fast, he could feel Harry's against his back.  
The skilled hand opened up his trousers slowly and wormed their way past the waistband of his underwear. Eggsy suddenly jerked and struggled against Harry, feeling the sensitivity climb up his stomach. Harry had pushed his hand down further, holding Eggsy ever so gently, he licked Eggsy's ear, eliciting a moan from the recruit.

'I'm sorry'.

Eggsy didn't know where that came from, but he knew he was in the wrong, and he had to make it up to Harry, he felt Harry's smile against his skin and he stroked Eggsy, firmly, causing Eggsy to hunch over, groaning in pain as the tension under his navel grew.

'Sshh, come, let's go upstairs'.

Harry whispered in his ear before moving away from Eggsy, 'and don't forget to straighten yourself out, don't want anyone to start thinking at this very moment in time', Harry smiled at him before going to unlock the door. 

 

**********

 

The bedroom was dimly lit and Eggsy had to squint to see where he was going, but that was all solved when Harry turned the lights on, 'get on the bed, but don't remove your clothes, we'll do that slowly', Harry commanded and Eggsy didn't go against him, he quickly climbed onto the bed and flipped onto his back, Harry followed him, pinning the younger man beneath him.

'Kiss me'.

He whispered and Harry leaned down and gently placed his warm lips against Eggsy's, grinding his hips against Eggsy as well. 'Oh god, fuck me!' Eggsy groaned, closing his eyes, Harry smiled and undid Eggsy's trousers once again, now that he was holding Eggsy down. His hand slipped past the waistband, yet again, and massaged the younger Kingsman ever so gently.

'Harder, Harry, I'm not a woman!'

'I'm well aware of that'.

Harry chuckled as he began to stroke firmly, eliciting loud groans fro Eggsy, who fell back onto the bed, giving himself up to Harry. Only when he tightened his grip did Eggsy struggle.

'Jesus, be gentle!'

Eggsy glared up at Harry, who smirked down at him, obviously not going to listen to him, 'Eggsy struggled a little more, attempting to push the older man off of him, but Harry held on tightly, which caused Eggsy to freeze, 'no more struggling', Harry whispered into his ear before he began stroking him. Eggsy closed his eyes and let Harry take over.  
Minutes later he ws struggling again, 'I'm gonna cum!' Eggsy gasped, feeling the pain well up inside, 'then cum for me', Harry said gently, pushing Eggsy over the edge. Eggsy's body shook violently and he curled around Harry as he orgasmed. 

 


End file.
